Rainbow
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: It's not a happy color wave...but each member brings something to the spectrum, like the shades of a rainbow. Akatsuki group angst fic.


Rainbow

In our rainbow…the colors represent different people, for varying reasons. Some of them are not necessarily obvious, and some of them are.

Red is for Sasori, because of his hair, and the blood that he lost turning himself into a puppet. The red liquid flowing out of his body, as he configures his system into that of a wooden creation. Sasori has brilliant red hair, whether it's real or synthetic we don't know…because, he won't tell us. His name means Scorpion, the creatures that have claws covered in blood and kill for preservation. Sasori represents the color red in our rainbow.

Orange is for Tobi, because of his mask that hides his face. We know not what lies behind there, only that he is pale and has dark hair. One lone eye shows and blinks repeatedly in an innocent fashion. Perhaps he hides his face so as to keep up this childish façade, but maybe he is embarrassed about what lies underneath. Whatever the reason, Tobi represents the color orange in our rainbow.

Yellow is for Deidara, because of the tinted clay ridden hills of Iwagakure that he had to leave, and his hair that caused him so much ridicule. When the Akatsuki came to town, Deidara left…without taking one last look at the mountains he loved so. Giant clay sculptures, he used to think, and how he dreamed about making something as magnificent. The young artist's hair, long and blond, caused him to teased countless times. Bullying can lead to many things. And so Deidara represents the color yellow in our rainbow.

Green is for Zetsu because of his plants. He is a man who has grown up a monster…Zetsu has no explanation for the object on his head. He takes what he gets and deals with it. The green grass, and bright foliage is his comfort, and his home. Mother Nature is his creator and Zetsu is fine with that. For his connection to this color, Zetsu truly does represent green in our rainbow.

Blue is for Kisame, not only because of his skin, but his outlook on life. Outside the shark man smiles across his gill containing face, but inside he is crying. Constantly shedding tears for the family he never knew, and the life he never had. His dear sword, Samehada, was his only companion for a long while as he traveled. Kisame had been ignored by all, or rather scorned, because of his color. Imagine his surprise when the Akatsuki found him. It is for these reasons that Kisame represents the color blue in our rainbow.

Purple is for Hidan, because of his eyes. The piercing eyes he has, that have seen many felled and many who have fallen. These eyes stay unaffected, because he has absolute faith in his God and master. Hidan's eyes are constantly narrowed in anger or suspicion, he is a man with a very small scope of emotions. Purple normally represent royalty, and Hidan is quite god-like in some respects. This is why Hidan represents the color purple in our rainbow.

Brown is for Kakuzu, because of his skin. Marred with many stitches and skin turned a murky brown. He is a monster, and he knows it. Kakuzu is a thief of something much more precious then money…he steals hearts. The stitches are from replacing countless pieces of himself with others, and multiple surgery operations. For his actions, Kakuzu represents the color brown in our rainbow.

Black is for Itachi, because his heart and soul are rumored to be this color. His dark hair blows in the wind as he stands above the bodies of his victims, and he laughs. Or as close to laughing someone like him can get. Itachi's mindset, represents black in our rainbow.

Grey is for Pein, because of the way he runs the Akatsuki. His style is not clear, it is foggy and mysterious…just like this color. The line between black and white, good and evil is blurred…thus making him grey. No one knows everything about him, not even his angel. Pein is therefore, feared…and controlling, but not understood. Pein represents grey in our rainbow.

White is for Konan, because she is God's angel. Angels stand for hope, purity and kindness. Konan is none of these things. She is anything but kind, as the blood of many stains her snow colored gown, and anything but pure, because the weight of many sins falls upon her wings. She is loyal to her God, and prays to be let into heaven…fearing that her actions will have her denied. Konan, the Akatsuki's angel, represents white in our rainbow.

It's not a happy color wave…but a rainbow none the less. Our family, of messed up…disturbed people, is full of color. Each individual brings something to the table, just like it's color brings a certain amount of splendor to the big picture. We are a rainbow.


End file.
